Ur-Dragon
}}|yes=class="collapsible"|yes col=class="collapsible collapsed"|}} ! |} "Then you have come...Very well, Arisen." Legend tells of an immensely powerful undead dragon that appears in the Everfall beneath Gran Soren. In New Game Plus the Ur-Dragon can easily be accessed via riftstone at Starfall Bay, a section of the beach located within Cassardis. The Ur-Dragon encounter in Dragon's Dogma takes two forms, a static offline battle, and an asynchronous online encounter, where players and their parties from around the world compete online to take down the Ur-Dragon. Defeating the Ur-Dragon online requires multiple encounters, but all players who inflict damage on the Ur-Dragon are eligible to receive rewards. Over time, as players contribute their effort towards the common goal, the Ur-Dragon's global health will decline. Eventually, when the Ur-Dragon is killed by anyone, everyone will go into a "grace period". The Ur-Dragon will have very little to no health and all hearts will be brightly lit. If anyone enters the Chamber of Lament during grace period, they will have a chance to land a killing blow to gain great rewards, along with other loot, and have every item currently equipped be Dragonforged. All active hearts must be destroyed in one round to get the kill. This "grace period" is short and when over, a new generation is spawned. All slayers of the Ur-Dragon have their names and play times recorded in the Hall of Fame. Offline players will still be able to take on the Ur-Dragon alone, but receive different rewards. The Ur-Dragon is essentially an optional end-game boss, located Beyond the Rift. The Ur-Dragon's appearance is the same as The Dragon, but with a grayish palette. However, unlike The Dragon, the Ur-Dragon has a number of "hearts" located all over his body, which will glow as the Arisen or their Pawns approach the area. Each time a heart is destroyed, the area around it will start to rot and fall, revealing the Ur-Dragon flesh underneath, his true form. Destroying hearts is the most effective way to inflict damage to the Ur-Dragon, and doing so will also drop plenty of valuable materials. If the player has participated in killing the Ur-Dragon, the next time they enter the Chamber of Lament while online (or immediately if the player has dealt the final blow) a cut scene pointing to the loot will play; loot not collected after exiting the Chamber of Lament will vanish. Both online and offline modes, the Ur-Dragon must be defeated within 10 minutes and will fly away once the allotted time runs out. Fortunately, the Ur-Dragon's health will not reset. Simply return to an inn and rest. Upon returning to the Chamber of Lament, the Ur-Dragon will enter once more with same health bar as the previous encounter. This way it is always possible to kill the Ur-Dragon. __TOC__ Information and Stats General Info Stats (*) The above stat values are only applicable for the OFFLINE Ur-Dragon. The online Ur-Dragon has even more health, which increases with each new generation. (*) The Ur-Dragon is immune to all debilitations as well as spells that do not inflict direct damage, such as Exequy. Damage Taken Attacks Item Drops and Rewards Drops from Destroyed Hearts Rewards (Upon Defeat) Online Rewards (Contributing to Defeat) (These have a small chance of being rewarded as part of a significant contribution to the Ur-Dragon's death. If the killing blow is struck, it is a 100% chance.) ''Note: Not all weapons will drop upon death, only some are rewarded.'' Online Rewards (Dealing Final Blow) (Rewarded only to those who struck a killing blow. Slayers of the Ur-Dragon receive one of the four masks). Achievement/Trophy Earned by defeating the Ur-Dragon either offline or online. Dealing the final blow unlocks The Messiah achievement/trophy. Video: Unlocking "The Messiah" Achievement/Trophy }}|yes=class="collapsible"|yes col=class="collapsible collapsed"|}} ! |} Entrance Locations The Ur-Dragon has two distinct entrances in which he can be reached: *In NG+ and Post-Game enter via a special rift stone on the beach of Starfall Bay in Cassardis. *The Everfall in Post-Game. Fall to the Chamber of Lament. It's located on the south-east (based on the compass) side of the wall. COLTVIEW.png| Falling View COLSVIEW.png| Front View Speculation & Rumors *The health bar of the online Ur-Dragon is not fully accurate: **Capcom confirmed that the Ur-Dragon DOES NOT HEAL. **There is a generally accepted theory that there are at least 4 versions of the Ur Dragon on different servers, each with their own health points, thus the varying amounts of HP when you enter the Chamber of Lament. When one of these versions dies, all servers will sync and a Grace Period will start. There are instances when there is a big difference between the health points of different versions, so as to prevent the players from concentrating on the Ur-Dragon with the lowest HP, the server will redistribute Ur-Dragon's health. ***''Example:'' Depleting 1/8 of the Ur-Dragon's total online health, may not represent 1/8 of his total health according to the server which tracks his status. **A theory has been proposed that his total health is divided among the number of players fighting him at one time. ***''Example:'' If the Ur-Dragon has 100 health and 10 players are fighting him then 10 health will be displayed on each player's game. Whereas if only five players are fighting him 20 health will be displayed on each game. **A separate theory has been proposed that when a heart is destroyed the damage is somewhat divided among the other hearts. This would give the illusion that he is being healed when in reality all damage is being accounted for, just not all on one heart. **It is hypothesized that the "recovery" of Ur-Dragon's health is due to some players losing their online connection midfight hence the damage done by said players are recalculated to the values pre-fight. **Maker's Finger can do more damage depending on the status of the heart that is targeted. ***''Example:'' A heart that looks exposed and is hit with a Makers Finger, the Ur-Dragon's health bar (this only counts for one bar) may only go down about 20% (estimate) ;however if an area glowing purple is hit then the Ur-Dragon's health may lower about 78% (estimate) of one health bar. Confirmed *With each new generation the Ur-Dragon grows stronger. *Capcom has confirm that the Ur-Dragon DOES NOT HEAL. *The Ur-Dragon has an ability to petrify enemies. It is shown as a black spell being cast from the dragon's left hand. On rare occasions, if hit with its Fire Breath attack, there is a slim chance to be petrified. Despite how rare the occurrence is, it can be devastating; keep curatives such as Panaceas, Cockatrice Liquors, or Secret Softeners on hand. Heart Locations General Tactics *There are also two purple spots underneath the neck and one underneath the mouth. *Each encounter with the Ur-Dragon will last around 10 minutes. This applies to both online and offline encounters. *Focus attacks on the brightly coloured hearts spread throughout its body. Hearts are slightly hidden purple spots at first, red when exposed, and upon being destroyed will glow white temporarily and then vanish, depositing some item drops on the ground. Many of these spots may require climbing the Ur-Dragon to reach, although there are other ways around this. *Sticking to the Western side of the arena prevents the Ur-Dragon from roosting above the loot chamber; climbing the ledges on the opposite (East) side of the arena almost always guarantees roosting. *Be observant of the colour of the blood that comes out when attacking. If it is purple, then damage is being done however if it is a white/greyish colour then NO damage is being done. Maneuver to a different spot if drawing purple blood is not being drawn. *If the player has a Shield and can't run from the Holy Furor spell, all attacks can actually be blocked all provided ample amounts of stamina. *The Ur-Dragon's left arm can be easily staggered. This can be exploited if the Ur-Dragon starts casting spells, by doing repeated blows to the left arm to stop the incantation. *After the online Ur-Dragon is defeated, it will be set to a dead status (Grace Period). The Ur-Dragon will have little to no health and all active hearts must be destroyed in one round to get the kill. Once all remaining hearts are destroyed, the player will have technically delivered a killing blow. This "grace period" is short and when over, a new generation is spawned. Specific Class Strategies *Check Ur-Dragon Class Strategies page for detailed strategies for each vocation. Health Status Tracking (Online) There are a several communities in which provide helpful health tracking of the UR-Dragon. Posts and tweets are consistently posted throughout on the current health. Grace periods of the Ur-Dragon are sometimes posted as well. Xbox 360 Gamefaqs Forum: 'http://www.gamefaqs.com/boards/626514-dragons-dogma?search=Ur-Dragon+Generation '''Facebook Fan Page: 'Dragon's Dogma Xbox 360 Ur-Dragon Health Update, Tactics and Trade '''Facebook Group: Dragon's Dogma Xbox 360 Ur-Dragon Health Update, Tactics and Trade Twitter: ''' @UrDragonXBOX360 '''PlayStation 3 Gamefaqs Forum: http://www.gamefaqs.com/boards/626515-dragons-dogma?search=ur+dragon+gen 'Facebook Group: 'UrDragonPS3 and Ur DragonPs3 'Twitter: '@UrDragonPS3 Notes *Killing the Ur-Dragon alone with the Bezel Crown weapon yields over 1,000,000 experience points. However this is extremely hard to do normally since the weapon does very little damage, thus an effective strategy to adopt is to use a more powerful bow until the Ur-Dragon's health is low, then switch to the Bezel Crown to destroy the last heart or two. It is recommended to have it at least Dragonforged. Use liquid vims so the increased loss of stamina will not get in the way. **This is no longer true with the introduction of Dark Arisen. The Bezel Crown weapon's experience point multiplier effect has been reduced from 5x to 2x. *If money is not an issue, use the Bezel Crown along with a Maker's Finger for the last heart; be sure that it is the last heart, since the Maker's Finger only destroys one heart, and only can be carried one at a time. *The Ur-Dragon has multiple pieces of dialogue it can speak when arriving in the Chamber of Lament. *As the Ur-Dragon takes damage to each location on its body, those locations begin to look tattered and eventually rotted out. Additionally, the Ur-Dragon can be disemboweled, dropping pieces of Ambrosial Meat and dragon pieces onto the ground. *A belief at first was that dying or leaving during the Ur-Dragon fight would heal it, hence explaining why many players would came back to fight the Ur-Dragon of the same generation and find it with "more health" than before. A comment by Capcom denied this. The accepted theory now is that the Ur-Dragon's "recovery" is simply an illusion of sorts created by the process by which the Ur-Dragon's total health is divided between players - the more people there are fighting the Ur-Dragon, the less health it seems to have; if less people then go to fight it, it will seem to have regained health, even though it actually has the same or less than before. *There are some reports of the Wakestones not appearing next to the Rankings tablet if the loot cutscene that is shown after the Ur-Dragon's defeat is skipped. The cause of this still unknown, and isn't guaranteed; however it is advised to just let the cutscene playout in its entirety before continuing. Saving in the Chamber of Lament, and then reloading will usually cause the Wakestones reappear. *When soloing the Ur-Dragon, an occasional "glitch" may occur where Ur-Dragon's Holy Furor will appear in the air while climbing on its back and will deal damage. It seems to only happen when the player or their pawns are on the Ur-Dragon's back where the spell normally wouldn't reach. *Hitting the Ur-Dragon out of the air when he is about to breath fire will cause the Ur-Dragon to collapse as if a heart has been destroyed, it is possible for Ur-Dragon to immediately cast Holy Furor upon getting up. Quotes *''"Arisen... I know you well..."'' *''"You would rise against me once more?"'' *''"Then you have come...Very well, Arisen."'' *''"Accept your fate."'' *''"Cede your life to me..."'' *''"Madness calls, my puppet."'' (When trying to possess a Pawn) *''"You...Truly, you are worthy...." (Death) *"Even I cannot stay you..." ''(Death) Spoiler *The use of the Maker's Finger will not automatically kill the Ur-Dragon; however it can destroy a single individual heart with a perfect shot. *All items scattered when a heart is destroyed will disappear if neglected. Category:Enemies Category:Monsters Category:Undead Category:Concepts Category:Dragon Category:Dragons Category:Boss Category:Everfall Category:Post-Game Enemies